


Not Entirely Thrilled

by AngryPorcupine



Category: Yuri! On Ice - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don't know, I'll add more tags later, Is a broken foot career ending, M/M, THIS WILL HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPorcupine/pseuds/AngryPorcupine
Summary: Yuri ended his professional career as a competitive figure skater after break his foot. With guidance from long time friend Yuuko, he now coaches at the Ice Castle. His day to day life is slightly changed when a stranger signs up for lessons, and it all goes from there.(I'll edit this later too. It's rough)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first attempt at a fanfic besides a oneshot? It's also my first to be published here. This will have multiple chapters, but it's being rude.  
> I am a mobile user, so be kind to any missed typos.  
> Have fun and enjoy the ride.

## Chapter One

Yuri put his chin in his hands, eyes trained on the digital clock above the door. He sighed and put his cheek on his hands.  
“30 more minutes.” He mumbled.  
Yuri worked as a coach at the ice rink, when his childhood friend took over, she quickly hired him as a coach.  
“Yuri, you would do great!” Yuuko had told him, bouncing slightly on her toes while she spoke. Yuri had only scratched his head.  
“Yuuko, I don't know…”  
Yuuko had pouted and stared.  
“Yuuko..."  
“Yuriiiiiiii…”  
He had sighed and finally rubbed his face.  
“Fine.”  
Now, here he was, waiting for the day to end so he could head home. He had given his lessons (a few private and a couple group) and now the day was coming to an end.  
“Hey, Yuri!”  
He looked over as his name was called, Yuuko waltzing over with her triplets not far behind.  
“Hey there, Yuuko.”  
“We got an online application for lessons!”  
This actually peaked his interest, causing him to sit up straighter. He looked at her, fixing his glasses as they had gone askew.  
“Online?”  
“Ya! Isn't that weird??”  
Yuri nodded and looked ahead, getting yanked into his thoughts. Yuuko had instead on setting up an online application, saying it would be attractive to people who were visiting and may want to take lessons.  
“Well, they said they would be starting tomorrow… maybe they’ll come tonight?”  
Yuri looked at her and shrugged.  
“Maybe.”  
Yuuko nodded and tilted her head.  
“Maybe they’ll be fun!”  
“Or make things interesting…”  
“Riggght Yuri??”  
Yuri looked at the triplets and raised and eyebrow.  
“Sure.”  
Yuuko laughed and smiled at him.  
“Alright, I'm gonna head out. Go ahead and skate if you want, just lock up afterwards. Minami is still here, he’s just getting his stuff all put away and he’ll be out.”  
Yuri sighed and rubbed his face, still unsure what that teenager thought was so great about him.  
Yuri hadn't really skated in awhile, besides a few laps around the rink when it was empty. Sometimes he would practice some stuff, but not really. He hadn't competed after an incident at his last competition, and much to Minami and Yuuko’s dismay he had no intention on going back.  
“But Yuri-kun! It would be so fun! Coach would LOVE to see you!” Phichit had said once over a Skype call, bouncing slightly in his seat.  
Yuri had only shook his head.  
“No, Phichit-kun… I really do prefer just coaching.”  
They hadn't talked about it again after, just Phichit just nudging him to come visit him and his old coach. Yuri had come up was excuses that were a mix of “work is busy” and “it's not cheap to fly”.  
“Yuri!!”  
Yuri jumped at his name and saw Minami skate over, hurrying out of the rink as fast as he could and walking over in his skates.  
“Oh, hey Minami. The rinks closed now.”  
Yuri smiled a bit at the teenagers embarrassment, shuffling his feet a little.  
“I'm finishing up! I was practicing and spaced out a bit after Yuuko talked to me!”  
Yuri nodded and patted him on the back.  
“Okay. Well, get on out of here. I need to lock up and get the ice ready for tomorrow.”  
Minami nodded scratched his head.  
“Oh! I'm heading home soon! I won't be back for a few weeks, so I canceled my lessons with you…”  
Yuri blinked at the boy, noticing how he fidgeted like he was embarrassed at the fact. Yuri ruffled his hair a bit, causing him to light back up.  
“That's fine, don't worry. We’ll pick back up when you're back! Are you planning to compete soon?”  
Minami grinned at his interest and nodded quickly.  
“Ya! I got in contact with my other coach and she said she’s going to meet me when I get home! She wants to see how I'm doing!!”  
The excitement that seemed to leak from every pore of Minami was infectious, and Yuri couldn't help feeling excited for him. Minami was a talented skater, and he always had a drive that Yuri admired. If he fell during class, he would always get up and go on his way.  
“That's great! Let us know how it's all going, okay?”  
Minami nodded and removed his skates quickly before waving and heading out.  
“Bye, Yuri!”  
Yuri watched him leave before looking out at the rink. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, debating on if he could get in early enough to smooth the ice back out. Would it really matter?  
It was a stupid question, he knew it would matter to Yuuko. He had said he would finish up that night, much to her relief. Leaving it, and not coming in early, would only stress her out when she came in the next day.  
Yuri sighed and went to his bag, pausing momentarily before taking out his skates carefully lacing them on. He winced slightly as his foot shifted in his skate, the old injury acting up slightly and reminding him that it didn't enjoy to be tousled. He reached into his bag and pulled out his pain killer, taking a few before returning them and removing his blade covers.  
Walking steadily, he moved to the rink and slowly entered it, listening as the sounds of his blades cutting into the ice echoed through the small and quiet arena. Slowly, he started moving and skating around the edge.  
“Is it really bad?”  
“There's a chance it will heal properly, but you won't be able to competitively skate again.”  
Yuri bit his cheek, forcing himself out of the memory. The injury during the incident was what had ended his competitive skating, and besides already debating on retiring he had been incredibly distressed over it.  
When he had returned home, and been okayed to walk, Yuuko had gently eased him back onto the ice. Skating still hurt his foot, but to much weight and walking hurt as well, but it was manageable now. A few pain pills and he was fine.  
He smiled slightly to himself as he glided around the rink. He really had a lot to thank Yuuko for, and he wanted to repay her somehow. Especially for the fact that she had given him a job at the arena.  
Sighing, Yuri slowly came to a stop, glancing over at the clock on the wall.  
10:30 at night.  
With a huff he hurried off the ice and removed his skates, wiping off the blade and replacing the guard before putting them away.  
He carefully got out the zamboni and started it up and maneuvered it around the ice slowly, letting his mind wander while it moved.

 

 _Yuri skid to a stop on the ice, grinning happily at Phichit. He had landed the jump successfully and he couldn't be happier._  
“Did you see that?!”  
“I did! That was awesome, Yuri-kun!”  
Yuri laughed and Phichit skated over quickly and hugged him. He buried his face against his friends neck and laughed.  
Phichit pulled out of the hug and grinned, hands on his shoulders.  
“Hey, why don't we go out tonight?”  
Yuri blinked at him and raised his eyebrows.  
“Tonight?”  
Phichit nodded and shook him slightly, laughing.  
“Yes, tonight!”  
Yuri shrugged a bit before nodding.  
“Alright… as long as YOU don't get to sick!”  
Phichit laughed and hugged him again, Yuri hugged him back and laughed too.

 

Jumping in his seat slightly, Yuri blinked as the lights had suddenly gone out. He frowned and sighed.  
“I told Yuuko those bulbs would go out soon!”  
With a shrug, he squinted in the dark and put the zamboni back. With a final sigh, he grabbed his bag and left, locking the doors behind him.  
He couldn't help but admit, on the walk home, that he was slightly curious to see who the new student was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect anyone to look at this, so I was really happy to see some kudos and views! It really encouraged me!  
> Enjoy this trashy second chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyones holidays are going well! I had a rather good Christmas with my family!

## Chapter 2

Yuri woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock, gasping and practically falling out of his bed as he scrambled to dress.

“I'm late!!”

After quickly dressing, and making his hair a little more decent, he stumbled through the house and hurried past his parents.

“Yuri! Do you want anything to eat?”

“Nope, late! Sorry, mom!”

After yanking his shoes on he heard his mom chuckle, he quickly hurried out the door and practically ran to Ice Castle.

The run there was slightly exhausting, and he curled over when he got their, regaining his breath quickly before slowly entering the building.

Yuuko was at the front desk, talking to a stranger. Yuri raised an eyebrow before heading over to them.

“Sorry I'm late, Yuuko… I slept in again…”

She giggled and shrugged before motioning to the man in front of her.

“Yuri! This is the new student! I'm going to have you coach him, okay? At least until I have more time for coaching.”

Yuri opened his mouth to respond but blinked when the stranger turned around, smiling happily.

“Hello! My name is Victor!”

Yuri blinked at the silver haired man and opening his mouth slightly to respond before shutting it again and regaining his composure.

“Ah… my names Katsuki Yuri… I’ll be your coach.”

Victor nodded and looked at Yuuko.

“Yes! Mrs Yuuko here was telling me that you use to compete?”

Yuri shot her a look, winning him a shrug and small smile.

“It helps business” she mouthed.

“Yes… I did for awhile, but I don't know.”

Victor tilted his head and tapped him chin.

“Hmm… okay!”

Yuri nodded slowly and walked past Yuuko and Victor followed him. Yuri set his bag down and pulled out his skates, looking at Victor who plopped down across from him on the bench and went to pull his skates out as well.

“Have you skated before?”

Victor shook his head, smiling brightly at Yuri.

“Not really, just a little now and then at the rink back at my home.”

Yuri nodded slightly, listening to the newcomers accent. It was obvious he wasn’t from around, or much less from Japan in general unless he had moved there. His accent screamed Russian, which Yuri found curious.

“What brought you here?” He asked, continuing to watch Victor.

“Ah, just travel! I thought it would be fun to go somewhere knew, and I found out that there was an ice rink here that did lessons!”

Yuri nodded slightly and carefully slid his foot into his skate, letting out a quiet sigh as his foot settled into the skate. After lacing it up, he quickly put on his other one.

“Is your foot okay?”

Yuri blinked at Victor's words and looked up at him and nodded slightly.

“Ya, just an old injury that likes to bother me once in awhile. But, anyways, you ready?”

Victor nodded and stood up swiftly, following Yuri over to the rink and following him out onto the ice. Yuri turned to him.

“And this isn’t your first time?”

Victor shook his head before letting out a cheerful “Nope!”

Yuri looked at him curiously before nodding carefully and turning to face him, putting his hands out to Victor who looked at him curiously.

“Ah… Take my hands and I can lead you around. Unless you rather not, we can just stay near the wall for now?”

Victor blinked and took his hands, smiling brightly at Yuri who couldn’t help but smile a little back.

“I’m fine with this! It feels a little more secure!”

Yuri shifted on his skates a little as he felt Victor gently squeeze his hands. He raised an eyebrow and carefully started to skate backwards with Victor quickly in tow.

After a moment he blinked in surprise at how easily Victor took to the ice, seeming rather confident on his skates. Usually his students would stumble around a bit as they followed him, not use to the slick surface under them, even if they had skated before on occasions.

"You skate well... Are you sure this is your first time really taking lessons? Maybe when you were younger?"

Victor smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! I never took lessons. Like I said, there was a rink back in my home country that I was near, and I would go once in awhile when I was able, but I never took lessons. I didn't have time, really."

Yuri nodded, eyeing him slightly as he continued to lead him around the rink.

\-----

After the lesson, Yuri went off the ice with Victor not far behind. He turned to look at him.

"I'm going to talk to my boss, did you already pay for your lesson today?"

Victor nodded and sat down, taking off his skates.

"I did, I was actually doing that when you came in and filling out some paperwork."

Yuri gave a nod and hurried over to the rental skates, where Yuuko was busy cleaning the blades on a pair of skates. She looked up as he came over and leaned on the counter, causing her to lean a little closer to him.

"He hasn't skated before?"

Yuuko blinked at him and shrugged her shoulders, putting the skate back with its mate before leaning on the counter across from Yuri.

"That's what he told me, and I don't see a reason for him to really lie about that. It would be kind of silly, really. All he said to me was that he hadn't taken lessons before, and he was visiting from Russia so he decided he wanted to take some while he was here."

Yuri tilted his head a bit and put his chin in his hand.

"It isn't like we get a crazy amount of tourists here, we both know that."

Yuuko shrugged again and waved a hand.

"Maybe he was looking some stuff up and we popped up? If he was looking for a coach who competed, you probably came up along with Ice Castle. Again, it is good for business to have on the website that you competed."

Yuri opened his mouth to respond, wanting to tell her that it was redundant since she had been the best skater when they were little, when he noticed her smile and look past him.

"Ah, Victor! How'd the lesson go?"

Yuri looked back at Victor, who had his bag over his shoulder and was wrapped up in a grey coat. He smiled brightly at Yuuko.

"It was very informative! Yuri is a very good coach, and I think I'm going to sign up for more classes while I'm here! Could I do that?"

Yuri nodded and stood up straighter.

"Yeah, we can do that. Yuuko has her lesson next, so I can help you at the front counter."

Yuri looked at Yuuko who smiled and waved before heading out the meet a small girl who had entered the rink for her lesson next. Yuri headed to the front desk and sat down at the computer, pulling up the calendar. Victor leaned on the counter across from him and watched quietly as Yuri typed a few things and brought up the rest of the week as well as the following.

"So, do you want to schedule next week?"

"Yes, if you have anything open?"

Yuri nodded and clicked on the week.

"I have the same time open Tuesday and Thursday? I'm not here on Mondays, Yuuko insists that I go out at least then."

Victor nodded and pulled out his phone, typing a few things into it before looking back at Yuri with bright eyes. Yuri felt amusement bubble inside him, as the first thing that came to his mind was the Victor looked like an excited puppy when he talked to them.

"That works for me. And you don't work Mondays?"

Yuri shook his head and typed Victor's name into his morning slots for the upcoming days next week.

"Would you like to go get coffee maybe? Or something? I find it rather important that I get to know my coach."

Yuri blinked at him and felt his brow knit together in thought.

"Ah... I don't know... My parents might-"

"He isn't busy!"

Yuri flung around to glare at Yuuko as she yelled from the ice. She only grinned as her student giggled in response.

"Yuuko!"

"So would it be possible? I find it works better when I know those who I work with on a more personal level!"

Yuri looked at Victor, who was watching him with the same puppy dog look and smiling brightly. Yuri bit the inside of his cheek before nodding slightly.

"Yes... I think we could work something out..."

Victor clapped his hands together, bouncing on his feet slightly and smiling happily. Did he ever stop smiling, Yuri wondered slightly.

"Okay! Would it be alright if we traded numbers then? You could also tell me then easier if something comes up and our lessons won't work out as planned."

With a small nod, Yuri took the other mans phone in his hands and carefully typed his name and number into it, letting Victor do the same with his phone.

"Ah.. There you are. I have some work to do here, but I'm off around 10:30 tonight. Maybe we can work a time out then? If you're awake that is." Yuri spoke quietly, rushing his words slightly as he felt his nerves getting the better of him suddenly. He felt annoyance in him as his nerves started to twist.

"That works for me! I most likely will be awake!"

Yuri nodded and waved to Victor as he left, blinking at the older mans figure as he walked away and left Ice Castle.

Well, that was a trip and mess all of its own.

\-------

"Yuuko, really! I can close up!" Yuri whined as he was shoved out the door to Ice Castle with his bag in his hands. Yuuko chided him.

"No! I can close up, you go be social!"

"Yuuko, I'm not much younger than you! Don't mother me!"

Yuuko giggled as she pushed him out the door and waved her hand at him.

"Shush and go! You need to enjoy yourself, all you do is help out at your parents when you aren't at work! This could be GOOD for you."

Yuri sighed and gave her a hug before turning around.

"Fine, but call me in earlier if you need to tomorrow!"

"Not happening, no SHOO."

Yuri waved to her as he walked home, watching his breath poof away in white puffs. It had gotten colder lately, and there was a good chance that it would snow sooner rather than later. The child in him hoped it would, but he also hoped it wouldn't. He blinked as his phone suddenly vibrated and he pulled it out, blinking at the notification.

**Victor Nikiforov 20:35 sent:**

_ Hello! Are you off now? _

**Katsuki Yuri 20:36 sent:**

_ Yeah, Yuuko sent me home and said she would close up. _

Not that he would say the EXACT reason was because she wanted him to make a new friend. He felt incredibly embarrassed over that. He was a grown man, he didn't need her trying to take care of him anymore.

**Victor Nikiforov 20:39 sent:**

_ Wow, you have a rather nice boss! So coffee Monday? Or would you rather somewhere else? _

Yuri blinked and paused in his walking, stepping out of the way on the sidewalk. He hadn't really thought about it more, and now that he did he wasn't sure WHERE to suggest. He fixed his glasses before typing his response.

**Katsuki Yuri 20:43 sent:**

_ There's a tea shop here that's rather good, I think you'd like it. Would that work out? _

**Victor Nikiforov 20:44 sent:**

_ That sounds good! I'll see you then! Just tell me a time when you're ready. Have a good night! _

Yuri blinked at Victors final text and felt his brow knit together again before shaking his head and pocketing his phone again and continuing his trek home.

That weird foreigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought the Russian Jesus in, and Yuuko is like "touch the butt".
> 
> Not really.  
> I don't know.  
> Yuri like "dude, what is wrong with you"
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED MY TRASH.  
> Pine is a very busy porcupine getting stuff for work done and getting you your weekly dose of her trashy writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Is a broken foot career ending for a skater? I know it is for a ballerina.  
> I'm a ballerina, not a figure skater, leave me alone.
> 
> THIS ONE ENDED UP BEING A LITTLE MORE THAN 1300 WORDS? I'm going to aim for 2000-3000 for now on.  
> Have a good day, and leave me some feedback???


End file.
